Go Fish, You're Mine
by redheadedflamer
Summary: Pairing: Axel/Saix A go fish game gone awry.


_RF: Hey everyone! I'm redheadedflamer, and i'm new on here! This is the first fic I've ever posted so please be gentle. _

* * *

Slap, slap, slap. The familiar sound of the red headed organization member's shoes resonated in Saϊx's ears. This noise was so frequent that he could practically count the amount of steps left until the banging on his door came. _What could Axel possibly want now? _Saix thought, _I'm sure he's got something better to do than aggravate me. _His thought was interrupted by the loud cracking of a fist against wood. The amber eyed man flinched and shut his eyes tightly, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Come in, Axel." He groaned

The door opened with a slight squeak and the tall, lanky red head walked in with a goofy grin spread across his attractive face. "How'd ya know it was me?" Axel asked, shutting the door behind him. He took several long strides towards where his blue haired friend was sitting and sat down on the leather chair across from him.

"You make yourself exceedingly obvious." Saix explained, "Us nobodies are very predictable, seeing as our actions are no longer driven by emotion. You even take the same amount of steps to my door. Seventeen steps, evenly placed, followed by three loud bangs on my door."

Axel's green eyes glowed as he crossed his legs and a pout formed on his full pink lips. Saix took a moment to scan his coworker. Axel was extremely attractive, even Saix would be a fool to deny it. His long red hair styled in several spikes fell down to his broad shoulders and accented his face perfectly. His bright green eyes glowed as if they were illuminated from within, and the purple triangle tattoos under each eye only drew out their bright color further. Saix found himself staring, and quickly averted his gaze to a random object across the room.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed, and Saix cleared his throat to fill the air with some kind of noise.

"So, what is it that you wanted again?" he asked, "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

Axel straightened up in his chair, and reached into the pocket on the inside of his black cloak and pulled out a deck of cards.

He turned to the second in command and smiled, "Wanna play a game?" The amber eyed male rolled his eyes.

"What game did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking go fish!" he muttered, "but with a twist."

"You're such a child." Saix scoffed, "Why that game?"

Axel diverted his gaze to the ground and a pale blush brushed on his slender cheeks. "It's the only game I remember how to play from when we were somebodies." Axel said in tone just above a whisper.

A fuzzy memory buzzed in Saix's head of Axel and himself when they were children, known as Lea and Isa in those days. He reminisced how'd they'd spend their nights betting their allowance on who would win.

Saix let out a loud sigh, "How much do you want, VIII?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean how much do I want?"

Saix shifted and sat forward, leaning his elbows on his thighs which angled his upper body towards the man sitting across from him.

"Money. We always used to bet our allowance on go fish!"

A large white smile broke across Axel's face, "So you do remember!" he beamed

"Yes, though it was rather fuzzy." The organization member added, "Now stop changing the subject, how much?"

Axel's lips covered his teeth and sculpted into a smirk. "I don't want money" he chuckled, "we're not kids anymore. I want to play strip go fish. Got it memorized? "

"Absolutely not." Saix scolded, standing up quickly off the white leather couch. "What even gave you the idea that I'd agree to a foolish game such as that?"

Axel tucked the pack of cards back into his coat and stood up. "Fine then, I'll just go see if Larxene wants to play." He said as he started his journey towards the door.

Saix became uneasy as Axel began to leave. As much as Saix did not want to play his juvenile card game, the thought of him with Larxene bothered him even more. He was rather possessive of his old friend. The blue haired nobody ran his hand through his hair as he made his decision. Axel reached for the doorknob and Saix called out, "Wait."

Number VIII turned around with an impish grin on his face, "I knew you'd come round. You couldn't possibly pass up the chance to see me naked."

"Hardly." Saix motioned towards his dining room table, "Let's just get this game over with. You used to beat me constantly when we were children and I'd finally like the opportunity to exact my revenge."

Axel practically skipped to the table and sat down, removing the cards once more from his black leather coat and shuffling the cards in his hands. Saix sat down across from him and watched the cards flutter from one hand to the other.

"So you understand how the game works so I'll skip those details." The red head began, "But as to how the stripping will work, any time one of us says 'go fish' the other has to remove an article of clothing. If it's a pair of something such as socks, you are allowed to remove one at a time."

A knot tied in the luna diviner's stomach as he had the feeling that he would soon be showing more skin than he'd care to expose. "Sounds fair enough." Saix gritted "I'll let you go first."

Axel nodded and dealt the pair of them seven cards, starting the game. To his surprise, Saix was the first person to exclaim go fish, to which the red head slowly unzipped his signature coat of the organization, and slung it over the back of his chair. He had a several layers underneath his jacket, clearly putting the game in his advantage.

"VIII!" Saix exclaimed, his amber eyes glowing bright, "How is this game fair at all! You have a lot of layers on and I have significantly less!"

"You never said that we had to start on equal playing grounds." Axel shrugged, "Maybe you should've thought of that beforehand."

A few more rounds passed and Number VII's luck persisted. Both nobodies were shirtless, with the only articles of clothes remaining being their black pants and the undergarments worn underneath.

"Let's make this game a little more interesting." Axel suggested.

"How so?" Saix inquired, feeling rather lucky.

"The winner can do whatever he wants to the loser."

Adrenaline rushed through the blue haired male's veins, causing him to answer without thinking his decision through. He ran his thumb over the edges of the cards in his hand, bending them back slightly so they'd snap against one another.

"Fine." He agreed, "I like my chances. I hope you like doing extra missions."

The flurry of dancing flames chuckled under his breath, his bright green eyes flickering as if they were on fire.

"Wonderful. Your turn then"

Saix drew a card and carefully examined his hand and what his comrade had already laid down. "Do you have any twos?"

The familiar smirk returned to Axel's face as he gloated, "Go fish. Pants come off."

The second in command sighed and stood up from his chair. He undid the button and the zipper of his black trousers and slid them down his slender legs, finally stepping out of each pant leg. He picked up the pants and threw them at Axel's head. Axel caught them and threw his head back in laughter.

"Thanks scar face" he laughed.

"Anytime hot head." Saix returned.

Saix sat back down, wincing as the cold wood of the chair stung against the bare flesh of his thighs. Axel smirked at him as he drew his next card.

"Have any Queens?" he asked.

_Damn it. _Saix thought as he handed over the queen in his hand. _My turn. Please dear Kingdom Hearts do not let me lose._

The blue haired man paused for a moment before drawing his card, a feeling of dread suddenly coming over him. If he were to guess incorrectly again, he'd lose. Who knows what Axel had in mind for him?

Saix took a deep breath and asked, "Do you have any sevens?"

An enormous grin spread across the red head's face and he said "Nope, but now I have one. Take it off."

VII pressed his eyelids together tightly and paused a moment, hoping that we he opened his eyes that Axel would not still be sitting across from him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Isa. Now take it off." Axel chuckled

Saix opened his eyes and replied, "You know its Saix now, VIII."

"You call me Lea when you yell at me!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, only because you'll actually obey my command when I do so."

"Well maybe if I call you Isa, you'll listen to me. Now underwear off. "

The blue haired nobody stood up, and stuck his thumbs under the elastic off his boxers. He began pulling them off his hips when his joyful comrade interrupted.

"Nuh uh, out where I can see please." Axel instructed.

Saix sighed and stepped out from behind the table. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, asking for approval from the winner. The red head nodded and gestured towards Saix's boxers.

The amber eyed male blushed as he dragged the boxers down his legs, completely exposing himself to the man across from him, a statement which proved that he was the loser. Saix blushed crimson as Axel scanned his body from head to toe, his green eyes glowing brightly.

The flurry of dancing flames smirked, and placed his chin between his thumb and index finger as if he was making mental notes on his friend's body.

"What are you doing, VIII?" Saix asked through gritted teeth.

"Deciding how hard I'm gonna nail you. Got it memorized?" The red head answered. "Should I go easy on you because you just suffered an embarrassing loss? Or medium because I'd enjoy watching you squeal? Or so hard that I might draw blood and you'll lose all motor function of your lower limbs? Oh, decisions decisions."

"Axel…." Saix whined.

"For the remainder of the day, it's master. Be sure to remember it." VIII snapped.

"Yes, master" he said inaudibly.

Axel took in the deep breath as if Saix's words had a tangible scent that he was taking in through the air.

"Ah, it sounds even better from you than when little XIII says it." Axel said through a smile, "Alright, let's go. Time to go to my room."

"Can I get dressed first, _master" _ Saix said with as much bitterness as he could muster.

"No, you'll be fine without them." He answered.

Axel stood up and grabbed his friend by the wrist, dragging him out of his room and down the hall seventeen perfectly even steps to VIII's room. The two friends were not seen for the rest of the night, but everyone in the castle could hear what the two were up to.

* * *

_RF: Want more? Let me know. Also, let me know what you thought of it! Constructive criticism welcome. _


End file.
